<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trick or treat by minigum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491795">trick or treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigum/pseuds/minigum'>minigum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Making Out, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Party, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigum/pseuds/minigum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Halloween party and anyone who's anyone is attending. </p><p>(Or: an excuse to make out with Seventeen in Halloween costumes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pick a costume, pick a snippet; get an arrow, get a boy</p><ul>
<li>poison ivy;</li>
</ul><p>(‘I swear.’ Mina groans in some kind of defeat. ‘I never understood the two of you and I don’t think I ever will.’ </p><p>Soft laughter bursts forth from you. It’s a little on the self-deprecating side.  </p><p>‘I’m not sure I do either.’) <a href="#section0002">➜</a></p><ul>
<li>huntress</li>
</ul><p>(‘Honestly? We’ve only made out.’</p><p>‘What?’ And Seolhyun does actually sound genuinely surprised. Just what tales of debauchery was she expecting from you? ‘Does he <em>know</em> how horny you are?’</p><p>Your splutter is one of disbelief. ‘I’m sorry, am I meant to just be like, “Hey, I’m actually a really horny person?” We haven’t even been dating for a month yet!’) <a href="#section0003">➜</a></p><ul>
<li>sukeban; </li>
</ul><p>(‘Welcome back,’ he says, then adds, ‘you took a while.’</p><p>There’s a part of you that almost wants to tell him that you had left before you gave in to the temptation of jumping his bones, but you swallow it down with alcohol. ‘I ran into some people I knew,’ is what he hears instead. ‘You can’t monopolize all of my time, you know.’ A tease, but he's is not the least bit ruffled—at least not beyond the artfully ruffled look he was going for.</p><p>‘No? What about most of it, then?’) <strike>➜</strike></p><ul>
<li><strike>more to be added...</strike></li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I think to myself wow, thirteen is a lot of people. This is one of those times.</p><p>(The hope is to eventually get to everyone, but we'll see what the reality is. Also, some chapters will be more explicit than others. Also also, yes, it is September... but maybe this will mean I'll have at least a decent amount up before Halloween.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. better safe than sorry (until you're sorry because your safe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For all the things you'd left unsaid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I wish you’d told me about it earlier.’</p><p>Mina turns away from the mirror from where she had been doing her make-up—you dub it a work in progress, given that one eye was more done up than the other, but it’s coming along, eyeshadow complemented with wickedly sharp eyeliner in a showcase of her skills. She gives you a suspicious look. ‘Why, so you could have more time to think of an excuse?’</p><p>‘No!’ Then, because she knows you far too well, ‘Okay, fair enough, but not this time.’</p><p>‘Okay. What is it this time, then?’</p><p>A mild sigh. ‘It just feels tacky to repeat costumes for a Halloween party,’ you groan out. You suppose you should be thankful that it still fits you as well as it did a few years ago, but you enjoyed your bouts of melodrama.</p><p>Besides, in between the stress of a big move and the emotional fallout of having long term plans turn into a bust, you might not even have had the energy to go costume shopping even with a head’s up. Mina’s invitation, which she had given the second you’d settled back to your old place, was probably a blessing in disguise. She certainly had a consistent habit of making you feel better through methods like these, even with your initial reluctance.</p><p>‘I don’t think anyone is going to care.’ Even despite the somewhat dismissive tone, you know this is her way of being reassuring. ‘You look hot as Poison Ivy, which is honestly the most important part.’</p><p>‘I’d hope so. I mean, I’d like to think that what I lack in brain and have in dumb bitch disease I’d make up for in sheer sexiness.’ Your tone is sardonic, the vanity in the words said in clear jest.</p><p>‘You don’t have to think.’ She smacks your ass. ‘I know.’</p><p>‘Also,’ Mina starts, sometime later—you note that her tone is a little on the cautious side, ‘you’ll get mad if I don’t tell you now, so I will, but…’</p><p>You narrow your eyes in mild apprehension. ‘But…?’</p><p>‘Jeonghan will be there.’</p><p>Ah. Several things still in you all at once while you decide how to feel. Mina’s patient and doesn’t push you for an answer, leaving a silence for you to fill in your own time. For a while, it’s a quiet heaviness of things unsaid, but then again, it wouldn’t be the first time.</p><p>‘I haven’t spoken to him since I left,’ is what you finally decide on.</p><p>‘I figured. You didn’t talk about him once you moved overseas.’ She pauses then as if deciding whether or not to ask her next question. ‘Was it on bad terms?’</p><p>It’s not something you mind. ‘Not really. It was sort of a mutual agreement.’</p><p>There was never any absolutes pinned, no heart-wrenching confessions made, nor any promises given whatsoever. Whatever what-ifs could have existed, it was always better to toy the line then to tip over it, and it was a silent agreement the two of you had made. Why give power to things by naming them when you could be safe?</p><p>‘How is he?’</p><p>‘He hasn’t dated anyone since you left if that’s what you’re asking.’</p><p>‘Honestly? I don’t know what I’m asking.’ Just like you don’t know what’s settling in your stomach, just that there is a reaction there sitting beneath your thudding heartbeat. It’s probably a response to hearing his name. Despite how often you had thought of him, it was a while since you heard it out loud. There’s power in names—especially his.</p><p>‘I swear.’ Mina groans in some kind of defeat. ‘I never understood the two of you and I don’t think I ever will.’</p><p>Soft laughter bursts forth from you. It’s a little on the self-deprecating side.</p><p>‘I’m not sure I do either.’</p>
<hr/><p>If there was one thing you’re almost afraid that you’re certain of, is that you want to see him. What you’re much less certain of is whether you want him to see you.</p><p>Not that he wouldn’t be aware of your attendance. You knew he would be, given his uncanny knack for things like these—Jeonghan was the type to be in the know by sheer virtue of how cunning he was, perceptive to the point where even if you were the type to lie you never would, at least not to him. After all, you’d never met anyone who could twist a situation around his pinky finger like Jeonghan could, and it’s something you’d seen in action plenty of times in the past.</p><p>(Sometimes against you, but you could never mind when in those moments, he was sweet as sin and just as indulgent, voice breathy and utterly undeniable when it asks you to stay a little longer—and that little always turned out to be a lot.)</p><p>In the past, there had been countless times where you’d seen him get his way and then had to have your way with him in the nearest feasible vicinity. (His silver tongue came in handy when you decided to play around with risk—oh, he was just helping you look for something in the supply closet; oh, you felt a little unwell which is why he’d escort you home; oh, the two of you shared a lot of classes which is why you were always seen together.)</p><p>Knowing this, and knowing him, you’re sure it would be better if the two of you hadn’t crossed paths. It would be safer, and safer was easier. Safer meant you didn’t have to think about how you’re not quite over him. How were you meant to forget a person like Yoon Jeonghan, even when time, when oceans—when even yourselves—separated the two of you?</p><p>The party is in full swing by the time you get there. Soonyoung greets you with an affectionate hug and a yell of your name, face flushed pink from the alcohol you can also smell on his breath. He’s in a kitsune costume, and you compliment him on the yukata when you part from him.</p><p>‘It’s been so long!’ The last word is dragged out in emphasis.</p><p>‘I know!’ You match him beat for beat.</p><p>‘I’m so glad you could come tonight!’ And even if his volume is more so from his inebriation than anything else, you believe him. He turns to Mina then, greeting her about as enthusiastically as he did you. You don’t doubt that it’s genuine—it was the kind of person you remembered Soonyoung being.</p><p>Many of the people you recognise at the party similarly greet you, and you can’t say it’s not somewhat validating to see the number of people that felt your lack of presence enough to express it.</p><p>You don’t see Jeonghan, somehow. In between the familiar faces you have a catch-up conversation with and the gossip huddles you have with Mina, you can’t help but search for him in the crowd. If he’s here, you keep missing him. It’s difficult to tell if you’re relieved or disappointed, or some combination of both.</p><p>Of course, the simplest answer was to not think about it at all. It was an answer you’d long since become accustomed to, especially when it came to him. While abroad, you’d kept yourself as busy as possible, but not even the busiest of people never had alone time with their thoughts. And when you did, they often drifted to him—how he was, whether you should drop some kind of line, even if you made it as noncommittal as possible.</p><p>You never did.</p><p>Regardless, when Soonyoung begins rounding up some volunteers for some mildly nefarious, definitely mysterious reason, you cannot say you are not at least somewhat grateful for the distraction.</p><p>At first, you’re given little detail as to what he was planning. The only clues you were given was in the fact that you’d been brought to a loose, centre-facing circle that people had made, so it was either a game or a group therapy session. You are leaning towards the former. Mina goes over some of her ideas with you while you all wait—she is of the opinion this could be a demonic ritual of some kind. (You’re not sure how well that was gonna work with a bunch of drunk college students—were you all going to get pamphlets with instructions? Was that something they did at demonic rituals?)</p><p>‘I wouldn’t put it past him,’ she says, and you’re not quite sure if she’s saying it in jest.</p><p>Soon after, Soonyoung returns with a deck of cards and begins shuffling them as he joins the circle.</p><p>‘This better not be strip poker or something,’ Jihoon’s voice sounds particularly sardonic, reflecting that he would most likely leave the room if it turned out he was right. (You agreed—if it was strip poker, there should have been an addendum to the dress code to layer yourself up so you’re not at a gross disadvantage, given that you are <em>literally </em>just in a bodysuit and tights.)</p><p>Before Soonyoung has the chance to respond, Wonwoo gets there first. ‘Bold of you to assume he has the poker-face for poker,’ he says, and he has a point. Soonyoung was, to put it kindly, one of the worst liars you’ve ever met. Not that that in itself was a bad thing, because it was endearing how bad he was at mistruths.</p><p>‘This better not be strip snap or something,’ Jihoon corrects, overlapping with an offended <em>hey!</em> that earns a few laughs from people.</p><p>For your information, Soonyoung explains next, sounding a little pouty, this was a game of truth or dare. Why not spice up this party even more, had been his reasoning, and for the most part, everyone there is far enough on the inebriation spectrum to decide to play along, even if it’s for the sake of watching chaos unfold.</p><p>‘What’s with the cards, though?’ You ask, motioning your head towards them.</p><p>At the opportunity to explain, Soonyoung sounds proud, as if he found some sense of pride in knowing something that everyone else didn’t. He probably did. ‘This version uses them,’ he tells you. Everyone would get a card, and the highest card gets to ask the titular question that the lowest card had to answer.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for the deck to be passed around the circle, and when it’s your turn, you pick a card near the bottom. It’s a five of hearts.</p><p>Your lack of confidence in it is well-earnt, given that it ends up being your loss. And Soonyoung’s win. He hums in exaggerated thought, long enough to have your nerves flare into exasperation. ‘Oh my god, just put me out of my misery already.’</p><p>This turns out to be a mistake, because Soonyoung’s expression turns mischievous, a cheeky grin if you’ve ever seen one. ‘Okay. I dare you to go to the second-floor balcony.’</p><p>‘What?’ Confusion crosses your features. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘Are you complaining?’</p><p>‘No, but…’ you’d been expecting worse, all things considering, and gearing up for it, too.</p><p>Mina nudges you. She whispers a warning, effectively telling you not to look a gift horse in the mouth. ‘Just be glad he’s not telling you to go skinny dipping in the on-campus pool, or something,’ is her advice, and she does have a very valid point, especially where Soonyoung was concerned. It takes little else to convince you.</p><p>If you were to think about it, you could probably work out where this was going to end up. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together, but maybe a rocket scientist was just what you needed if you wanted a ridiculously effective out. But maybe you could be braver, just this once. Maybe you could face things head-on instead of running like you had in the past. Maybe, maybe, maybe.</p><p>When you see Jeonghan’s body leaning forward against the railing, you stop short out of surprise. Not because it’s him—you knew it would be, but because of what he’s wearing. Because you recognise it. Because he looks as good in it as you remember.</p><p>Because he’s the Harlequin to your Poison Ivy. Then and now.</p><p>‘You know, you can join me out here. Staring is not your only option.’ When he speaks, he’s not looking at you, instead gazing out into the glittering night sky. You step closer, not enough to close the physical gap, but enough that you can see his profile, face graced with something pensive, wistful even. </p><p>He’s untouchable like this, which only makes you ache to touch him more.</p><p>‘What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?’ His approach is obvious—he’s gone for light-heartedness, the same sort the both of you’d deflect to when things drifted to the territory you’d dubbed as worryingly serious.</p><p>For whatever reason, seeing him has erased all of your doubts.</p><p>You ignore the casual tone he’d opened up the dialogue with, because you know what it is. Despite the fact that neither of you had ever been official, you’d spent enough time with him to pick up on his subtle cues. That time makes it easy to spot the underlying note of caution. And, up until now, you’d been all for being careful, making use of your safety net, venturing only on land that was familiar.</p><p>But now? Screw that noise.</p><p>‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you.’</p><p>The words come out in a cathartic rush. Suddenly, it felt as if all the time you’d spent thinking about him was worth it, because even if <em>this </em>is as far as it got, you at least went <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p>Jeonghan blinks at you. The reaction alone is almost worth it—he wasn’t caught off guard very often.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ You can’t help yourself. ‘Cat got <em>your</em> tongue?’</p><p>With this lighting—or lack thereof—it’s difficult to tell, but you might’ve been able to spot a blush if you decided to peer closely.</p><p>‘That’s unfair,’ he murmurs, frowning in a manner considered cutely miffed. You couldn’t just copy him after upstaging him like that, and he explains you as much, voice bordering on a pout. Leave it to him to call your sudden boldness in vulnerability an<em> upstaging</em>, as if this was a battle that you’d just gained the upper hand on. It was very much like him, a thought you had with noticeable fondness.</p><p>‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you too,’ he says, much softer. It doesn’t matter. You’re near enough to hear him, to feel the quiet, wilful surrender. You relish in it. You relish in him.</p><p>Jeonghan moves closer. ‘Nice costume,’ he points out. It’s back to a blitheness, but it’s different this time. It is, because there’s a raw gentleness to his voice that reaches his eyes, one he’s allowing you to see instead of keeping it under guard. You return the favour, encouraging—but not pushing—the transparency.</p><p>‘You too.’</p><p>When the two of you had originally decided to wear matching costumes, it didn’t really mean all that much. It had been a last minute type deal, because you’d gotten the costume and Jeonghan figured if he had to dress up, he may as well match with someone as opposed to being a visual solo.</p><p>That he decided to wear it again, when he had to have known you were coming, is eons away from a <em>may as well</em>.</p><p>‘Honestly, I’m a little surprised I hadn’t ran into you earlier.’</p><p>‘I… was gathering my courage.’ The hesitance is in stark contrast to his previous near devil-may-care attitude, even if now you’d received more than enough proof that it had been faked.</p><p>‘For what?’</p><p>‘This.’</p><p>You don’t get the opportunity to ask what he means. You don’t <em>need </em>to, because Jeonghan gets there first.</p><p>He kisses you.</p><p>It’s slow at first, little else but a gentle peck that lingers. Even if it’s in a way that’s barely there, Jeonghan cages you in, somehow backing you into the balcony without your notice and keeping you there by the hands on either side of your form. He’s not touching you—not <em>yet</em>.</p><p>The same restraint doesn’t come to you. Your hands immediately go for his hair—he’d kept it long, hair of gold (to match his silver tongue, you’d always thought) as soft as you remember threading through your fingers. (You’d always loved his hair, and there’d been plenty of times in the past where you proved it—moments where you were playing with his hair when he was using your lap as a pillow, when he was sitting between your legs so you could plait it, when you were tugging on it while making out with him.)</p><p>There’s a sigh you swallow when you pull him into a second kiss, and you are not so polite that you keep it at anything but a searing kiss that scorches from skin to bone to soul. This sets him off, because you can taste his hunger this time, coaxed to the forefront by your own. It had been a surprise when you’d discovered in the past just how greedy Jeonghan could be, but it had always been a greed that calls to your own. Despite how pretty he was, how angelic his features were, you’d more than learnt of his true devilish nature.</p><p>Because he <em>wants</em>. He craves. You feel both when he closes the distance more and suddenly the space between your bodies is non-existent. You’d thank god if your thoughts weren’t in the realm of somewhere that could only be deemed as sinful.</p><p>And when he finally does touch you, his grip shakes. His hands move as if they can’t decide where to settle, a desperation you wouldn’t have thought would exist for exploring familiar territory, except <em>he’d</em> felt the absence enough it’s reflected in his touch. It more than tells you, because it burns into you just how much he wanted you here.</p><p>Your lipstick is all over his mouth when you part. It’s a good look for him, and paired with the way you’ve messed up his hair, he suits the deliciously rumpled look. It’s always suited him, even if it confused you how he still somehow retains his usual air of elegance. It’s a confusion, but the contrast is one you’ve always found hot.</p><p>‘I don’t know if I can keep this decent,’ he confesses.</p><p>‘I don’t know if I <em>want </em>you to keep this decent.’</p><p>He laughs. It’s such a pleasant sound. ‘You’re a terrible influence.’</p><p>An incredulous scoff. ‘This coming from the person that was one of the main reason I skipped classes? That’s pretty rich.’</p><p>His smile projects a ridiculous amount of innocence. ‘I’m not sure what you’re talking about.’</p><p>You roll your eyes, but there’s also a smile on your face. ‘Liar.’</p><p>‘Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s mean to call people names?’</p><p>‘Then I’m being mean.’</p><p>What a world weary exhale you hear from him. ‘So this is what it’s like to be henpecked,’ is his dramatic claim. He’s such a drama queen at times, and yet, it does nothing but spur fondness forward from you.</p><p>‘Hani,’ you speak, after a beat. The soft quality of your voice must catch his attention, because he makes direct eye contact with you. ‘If we’re going to be doing this again, I want to actually try this time.’ You didn’t think you could bear it, if you went through all this, through all the time spent away from him just to settle back into the familiar uncertainty. It was safer, yes, but nothing worth doing didn’t involve at least a small amount of risk.</p><p>This time will be different—you wanted to <em>try</em>, even if it meant the worst was confirmed. Because at least then you’d know. Because at least then you wouldn’t have to live with the fact that you left things they were until they were too late. Because you had this second chance, and you weren’t going to waste it.</p><p>The huff of air that passes through his lips is amused, but not mockingly so. ‘I swear, I can never keep up with you.’ You always seem to outmatch him, but he doesn’t say as much to you with any kind of resentment. None at all, because there’s quiet awe. ‘I want to try too.’ It was strange being without you. Going from spending much of your free time together to not speaking at all had been disorienting, to say the least, and the few times Jeonghan tried to distract himself from it had never worked.</p><p>‘I… want to call you mine,’ he continues.</p><p>‘Now who’s outmatching who?’ Heat radiates from your cheeks, and you’re sure he’s picked up on the way your question is said in an attempt to cover up your embarrassment, at least until you recover. ‘You can. But only if I can call you mine, too.’</p><p>‘Deal.’</p>
<hr/><p>‘I can’t believe it actually worked!’ The voice is at an excited hush, kept at a minimum volume so as to not attract unwanted attention. ‘Are we actually like, genius masterminds?’</p><p>Soonyoung turns to Mina, who had also been peering around the corner that lead to the balcony. They both gave the two of you your alone time, but curiosity had gotten the best out of those drunken fools and they just <em>had</em> to check on the results. (Maybe they wouldn’t if their blood alcohol was at a zero—but, as it turns out, that was definitely not the case.)</p><p>‘Maybe now he’ll stop being so mopey,’ is Mina’s comment. She is smiling however, and its proof of how she felt about this outcome.</p><p>(Soon after, they make their way down the stairs, Soonyoung chatting animatedly about how he should totally start a matchmaking service. Blissfully, they remain unaware of two things: one, was that Jeonghan caught on to the plan the second he’d been told to wait on the balcony but had decided to go along with it anyway. Two, was that the two of you were definitely going to make out on the balcony for the rest of the night and then some.)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My friend got this fic from me, so you have her to thank for my choice in Jeonghan era. </p><p>(Also... can you believe I wrote this in one extended sitting over the course of two days... no, I don't know what hit me either...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. bit by bit, piece by piece (m)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was never a question of if, but a question of when.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So? How’s things with your newly minted boy toy?’</p><p>You can see Seolhyun’s curiosity in the way she leans her body forwards, cheek perched on her hand.</p><p>‘I can answer that,’ Jieun cuts in, raising a hand. ‘They’re disgusting together.’ Her voice is blunt, but you’ve known her long enough that she doesn’t mean any real malice by it. ‘Like, if I wasn’t so invested in her happiness, I would’ve puked several times already.’</p><p>‘That’s weirdly sweet of you to say,’ you tell her, and she scowls.</p><p>‘I say it because I love you. And because either he makes you happy—and I can see that he does—or I kick his ass into next year. Soonyoung already knows this.’</p><p>(And it’s true—you’d been there for the conversation when Jieun had promised that if he ever hurt you, she’d literally throw hands. Soonyoung had made your heart race when he stated—<em>firmly</em>—that he wasn’t going do anything to hurt you, an uncharacteristic seriousness that caught even Jieun off guard with how earnest it was.)</p><p>‘I’m glad he knows. But you who else needs to be in the know?’ Seolhyun points to herself. ‘Me. So spill! How far have you guys been?’ It’s difficult to be bothered by her line of questioning—you knew she asked because she cared. Besides, it’s not exactly an unfun topic.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you’re asking me this at a party,’ you mumble, staring into your red solo cup. There’s a small smile on your face, one that reflects the familiarity and the fondness it made you feel—Jieun’s brusque manner yet obvious affection; Seolhyun’s enthusiastic hunt to be kept up to date when it came to you despite how easily bored she could get with many things.</p><p>‘Let’s be real. Even if anyone did overhear despite the music, I’m pretty sure they’d be too drunk to remember.’ Seolhyun’s statement had some validity in it—you’re sure there’s an unofficial rule that no blood alcohol level’s below zero were allowed at this time of night.</p><p>Besides, you are in a somewhat less occupied corner of the house, all seated on several armchairs. All things considered, this would be private by virtue of no one paying any real attention.</p><p>‘Honestly? We’ve only made out.’</p><p>‘What?’ And Seolhyun does actually sound genuinely surprised. Just what tales of debauchery was she expecting from you? ‘Does he <em>know</em> how horny you are?’</p><p>Your splutter is one of disbelief. ‘I’m sorry, am I meant to just be like, “Hey, I’m actually a really horny person?” We haven’t even been dating for a month yet!’</p><p>‘I wouldn’t be surprised if that worked on him, to be honest,’ is Seolhyun’s assessment.</p><p>‘Terrible. I am <em>not</em> telling it to him like that.’</p><p>‘Do it by snail mail.’</p><p>The look you give Jieun is one of mock incredulity. ‘Dear Soonyoung,’ you start, mime writing into the air, ‘you are dating a depraved pervert. Regards, me.’</p><p>Seolhyun’s voice is thoughtful. ‘You know, I’d frame it if I got a letter like that. Maybe even do a cross-stitch out of it.’  </p><p>‘Maybe I’ll send it to you instead. Dear Seolhyun…’</p><p>‘Just do whatever the equivalent of cc’ing is in letter form. I’ve accepted my place as second in your heart already.’</p><p>‘Seolhyun, that’s not how friendship works.’</p><p>She rests the back of her hand to her forehead. ‘Don’t! I’ve accepted it!’</p><p>A new voice joins the conversation. ‘What’s going on here?’</p><p>Soonyoung’s grinning, and when he seats himself on the arm of your chair, he leaves his arm hanging in an obvious invitation for you to hold his hand. You lace your fingers through his with the sort of immediacy that’s validating for him, and it’s a simple matter to spot as much on his face. He gives your hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>‘So how does it feel like to have stolen my girl?’ Seolhyun’s still in the bouts of her sudden dramatics.</p><p>He laughs. It’s the kind that show off his cute teeth, and you can’t help how the corner of your lips quirk up in response. ‘Well, I was going to actually literally do that in a bit,’ he begins, eyes alight with mirth. ‘But maybe I’ll reconsider.’</p><p>‘Oh?’ This catches Seolhyun’s attention. ‘What did you need her for?’</p><p>His two fingers tug on the shoulder of his yukata. It doesn’t take long for you to realise what he’s referring to, particularly since that same hand goes back to quickly holding onto his clothes.  </p><p>‘I’ll take care of this,’ you tell your friends, getting up. ‘I won’t be long, I promise.</p><p>When the two of you leave, you think you barely catch Jieun commenting on how she is doubtful that will be the case. You roll your eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>The door clicks shut to the empty bedroom you’ve decided to use for now—a bathroom would make the most sense, but it was occupied when you had checked. In here, all the sounds from the party are muffled, faraway in a manner that gives this space a liminal feel.</p><p>‘What happened this time?’ Your question is amused, and you begin your work on fixing up his yukata. He could theoretically do it up himself, but a) his still flushed cheeks spoke wonders as to his current at least somewhat inebriated state and b) even while sober, you did a better job than he did at doing it all up. (Or at least he claims as much. Some could probably work out he just in general liked having you near.)</p><p>‘Ah, you know. Truth or dare shenanigans.’</p><p>A chuckle. ‘I can only begin to imagine. Did you have fun?’</p><p>Of course he did. He lets you know as much as he recounts the game—from the unorthodox version that required cards, to the couple he’s certain he helped get together. ‘I’m changing lives,’ he says, nodding sagely before bursting into a fit of giggles. He’s so silly, but it did nothing but make you smile, so it didn’t matter that he was.</p><p>In your opinion, the easiest way for you to deal with activity-loosened yukatas is to start from the beginning. You undo the belt holding the front of the (in essence) robe together, before tugging until it’s completely open. It’s nothing lewd—not really, because he has a simple shirt and shorts underneath his kitsune costume—but your earlier conversation has your thoughts drifting. And where they tread you couldn’t exactly deem safe waters.</p><p>For all your thoughts of how endearing your boyfriend was, it takes little to remind you how attracted you are to him as well. Horny was, rather unfortunately, not an inaccurate descriptor to apply to you, even if you liked to keep it on the down low to retain some sort of sense of good civilian-ness.</p><p>‘What are you thinking about?’ Soonyoung must’ve noticed how your hands have stopped in their motions.</p><p>You hum. There’s little reason to lie. ‘I’m thinking about you.’</p><p>‘Me?’ His voice is a coy lilt, but he cannot hide how a beam blooms onto his face, eyes warm with something all-too-pleased. ‘What about me?’ His reaction to being validated—whether through praise or reassurance or otherwise—always gave you the urge to give him more, and this time is no exception.</p><p>‘Mmm…’ A finger rests on your lips as you pretend to be thoughtful, tapping the digit against your mouth. ‘There’s a lot to think about. Where to start?’</p><p>‘I wanna know,’ the last word drags out into a near whine, and Soonyoung pouts like you wouldn’t get intrusive thoughts about taking his bottom lip between your teeth. You’re certainly more than close enough to.</p><p>‘Kiss me and I might tell you.’</p><p>Soonyoung doesn’t waste a picosecond, warm hands cupping your cheeks as he leans in to fulfil your request. His lips are soft, and you can’t help the cheeky bite you sneak in. He makes a soft sound in his throat at that, one you take acute note of. You pull away to respond to his earlier question, but he moves forward to make up for the space your create, chasing your lips.</p><p>There’s endeared laughter in the second kiss, but you indulge him. You could never <em>not</em> indulge him. (You’re certain how this favourite habit of yours led to make out sessions with him that would last for what felt like several hours. You’d call your boyfriend a kiss monster if you weren’t one yourself, but it was also partially his fault you were one.)</p><p>‘Okay,’ you start, once you’re giving the necessary space to speak—and <em>only </em>the necessary space, because he didn’t want you any further than you needed to be. The arms around your waist certainly make sure of that much. ‘I was thinking you how cute you are, Soonie.’</p><p>‘Oh? How so?’ He’s not subtle with asking for more—he never is—but the look of sheer delight on his face is more than enough to have you want to spoil him. The alcohol in your system eggs you on as well, and you get the sudden urge to praise him until he fidgets—at least, more than usual, because you wanted to see how far you could push it.</p><p>So you go on the offensive. ‘Well, you’ve got really cute eyes,’ you start, thumb tracing the skin just beneath. Your favourite part about them had to be in how sharp they were, tapering into a point. They themselves narrow into a near squint of happiness, pressing into crescent half-moons. You leave a kiss on both eyelids.</p><p>But you are only getting started. ‘And you’ve got super cute cheeks,’ fingers press together in a pinch of his cheeks, his skin immeasurably soft. ‘To be honest, I really want to nyam then.</p><p>‘Nyam?’</p><p>Gently, you bite his cheek. ‘Nyam.’ The texture is not unlike rice cakes, and there’s a satisfaction to sinking your teeth into that kind of plush firmness. Soonyoung makes a cute noise at that, and his already alcohol-induced blush seems to darken even more. You resist the urge to bite him again.</p><p>Soon after, you resume. ‘Don’t get me <em>started</em> on how cute your mouth is.’ This comment perhaps verged on territory that was less wholesome, but it wasn’t something you could <em>not</em> point out. Your thumb pushes against his lower lip, dragging against it. Soonyoung’s mouth is parted, making the imagery of the entire thing look more perverse than you’d intended (you’d certainly be remembering it for nights to come—for you to come HAH but seriously though).</p><p>‘Plus, your jawline?’ Admittedly, you couldn’t really call it cute, and was in fact a vivid reminder of how hot he was, but you figured it had to be said anyway. ‘Could definitely cut glass.’</p><p>His breath stutters out of him as you begin kissing along his jaw, well and truly committed to this stream of praise. You’d only stop if he stopped you, but from by the hands clutching onto your clothes, you suspected it was far from his mind. Still, as a just in case, you pause.</p><p>‘Do you want me to keep going?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ is his response. It’s quiet, and Soonyoung’s eyes are glazed over, so you seek extra confirmation.</p><p>‘Yes…?’</p><p>‘Yes, please.’</p><p>‘My goodness. Tell me <em>how</em> it’s fair that my boyfriend’s so cute and I can’t spend the night telling him how cute he is?’</p><p>At that, he makes the most endearing of involuntary noises. It’s almost a squeak, and your gaze is alight with the impulse to get more of this kind of reaction from him. You want to eat him up. You want to take him apart, piece by agonising piece. You want to, and badly.</p><p>You do, but you’re sure your mutual disappearance would have begun to become suspicious because of how long you’re taking by now, much as you don’t wanna be such a tease.</p><p>‘But we should go back to the party, shouldn’t we?’</p><p>‘I…’ Soonyoung’s voice trails off, and you note that he does look like he’s genuinely struggling. ‘I can’t. Not yet.’</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>He avoids eye contact. Soonyoung remains close, but you notice that he’s curling in on himself, turning his body away from you.</p><p>‘Soonyoung, what…?’ Then it hits you. ‘Oh. You’re hard.’</p><p>Naturally, he splutters. ‘D-Did you really just have to say it out loud like that…?!’</p><p>It’s odd. You’re sure if it were any other situation, his embarrassment would be setting off your own secondhand kind, but the only emotion you can bring yourself to feel is glee, and it’s not of the innocent kind. A sense of exhilaration thrums through your veins, your heart racing not out of nervousness, but of an excitement you at least <em>try</em> to rein yourself in on.</p><p>‘Did all my praise really turn you on?’ Your grin is cat-like.</p><p>All things considered, you should not be surprised that he was into being praised—anyone who knew him could see how he reacted to compliments, often squirming in pleasure if he was complimented for more than a brief sentence. Even so, the fact that you could affect him this much through gentle touch and gentle words alone was enough to give you the sort of power trip that went both straight to your head and southwards. He really was too adorable for words.</p><p>His gaze avoids yours, but there’s no denying the slow nod as you see him bite his lip.</p><p>Whatever priorities you had, they’re quickly pushed aside. Slowly, you stalk forwards, forcing him backwards until he lands on the bed. To be honest, you don’t know who’s bedroom this is, and if you were of rational mind, that fact would probably have been more of a concern to you. If you were—but you aren’t.</p><p>Because you don’t care.</p><p>You crawl towards him. ‘If you want, I can take responsibility for it.’</p><p>Once you’re close enough, your hands grab hold of his thighs. Soonyoung’s breathing shudders. Even then, when the shuddering stops, it’s heavy enough to border on panting, and with the pink gracing his cheeks plus the dishevelled, half-dressed state he’s in, he looks positively delectable. It makes you want to mess him up all the more.</p><p>Of course, there’s still a small, yet ultimately influential part of you holding you back, keeping your hands from straying too far into the realm of debauchery. ‘But only if you want me to.’</p><p>‘P…Please.’</p><p>You take your own deep breath. It’s one to steady yourself, an attempt to calm down before he <em>really</em> made you lose all self-control. The time and place for that was not here, but you allow yourself some self-indulgence.</p><p>He’s nervous at first. His attention is directed at the door, but you quickly steal it from there when your hands move to touch him over his shorts, because the second you do, his eyes fall shut and he bucks into the palm of your hand. A gasp is torn out from his lungs and the sound he makes is one of abject relief, but you feel him tense his legs and he fights the urge to press harder into your touch.</p><p>‘You look really good like this,’ you coo, warm smile gentle yet with an underlying, predatory edge. Your grip slides against him, teasing through barriers of cloth, and since you’re groping him right where he wants means it’s hard to miss the way his dick twitches. ‘You know that, right?’</p><p>Soonyoung’s sure you’ll be the death of him. You never stop talking, cloying sweetness pouring out in a never-ending stream that has him falling apart. His eyes go back and forth between your hand and the door, both worried that someone might come knocking in and wanting to focus on your insistent movements. Then that’s cut short too because they begin to squeeze shut at the sensations, hand flying to his mouth in some attempt to muffle himself from being overheard.</p><p>‘Just focus on me, Soonie,’ you reassure him. There’s tears in his eyes when he turns to you, an obvious hint as to how overwhelmed he felt at being this catered to without needing to ask. His breathing hitches at a particular motion that has you smirking with your tongue between your teeth.</p><p>If he was worried about being overheard, he shouldn’t be—everyone’s far too drunk to be able to remember, and besides, the music’s loud enough to cover any noise he’d make. You must’ve made a convincing argument, because the next time he moans, it’s not stifled at all. No one knocks on the door, but you’re too busy praising him for making such pretty sounds to be thankful for this fact.</p><p>It doesn’t take long. Not once you’ve decided to slide your hand into his boxers for coveted skin-to-skin. Soonyoung comes faster than he’s ever had before—even faster than the times he’s imagined you like this, imagined your touch and your words before getting off. When he’s close, he struggles to warn you, fingers twisting and pulling at the sheets as he gets louder and more incoherent.</p><p>Soonyoung comes and it’s messy, because <em>he’s</em> a mess, skin slick with sweat as his body arches and he spills over onto his stomach, barely missing the fabric of the yukata and the shirt bunched and exposing much of his chest.</p><p>The next few minutes pass in relative silence as Soonyoung catches his breath. Taking a quick peek around the room, there’s nothing you could use as a wipe to clean him up, so you decide to take matters into your own hands—or rather, your own tongue.</p><p>Barely lucid post-coital, you make him watch as you lick his stomach clean. He can only manage a dazed ‘F-Fuck…’ that gives you an addicting surge of power. (The image of you doing so is one that’s seared into his brain, one he knew would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life, which is exactly why you did it.)</p><p>‘My girlfriend’s trying to kill me,’ he manages, some time later. It’s said in a whine and you giggle, kissing him for in apology you don’t quite mean. You’re quickly distracted, however, when he slides his tongue into your mouth, tasting himself with a sloppy eagerness. It’s hot, as are the hands that are tugging on your clothing.</p><p>In between kisses, he asks if he can return the favour.</p><p>A pause. The question makes you all the more aware of how affected you are, and how much he’d be able to feel it he went from toying with the hemline of your outfit to going beyond it. Much as you want to take him up on his offer, you should probably not risk it. ‘Do you even know who owns this room, Soonie?’ Is your response. His resulting pout makes you laugh.</p><p>Your hands frame his face. ‘Baby, I want you to, but we should probably wait until we get home.’</p><p>He sighs in a loud exhale. ‘I’m gonna die waiting that long…’ is his complaint, like he was the one effectively being edged and not you. You can’t say it’s not cute and hot that this is his reaction to being gently denied. ‘How am I supposed to go back to the party if I’ll just be thinking about eating you out?’</p><p>You give him one last kiss before standing up in preparation to help him with his clothes.</p><p>‘Be a good boy and be patient for me, okay?’</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes widen before his cheeks go a telling shade of pink. ‘Yes,’ he mumbles, and quietly, he wonders if you knew just how dangerous those words were—he’d do whatever you asked so long as you praised him for it. ‘I’ll be a good boy…’ he says, in a way that threatens to ruin whatever self-control you had.</p><p>If he’s not careful, you really will eat him up.</p><p>(Still, judging by his responses, and the pliancy in how he’s acting now, he’d more than likely than enjoy the entire process.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't expecting to update so quickly but here we are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>